Us Against The World
by angelique-anja
Summary: Based after the events of the Season three finale SPOILERS and the Westlife song "Us Against the world"


_I haven't actually seen this episode, but from what I've seen on youtube and read in other fics, I thought this song suited Brennan and Booth. It's called "Us Against The World" and it's be Westlife (Or at least the version I know is) I hope you like!__  
__  
__**Us Against The World**__  
_  
_Us against the world __  
Against the world__  
Us against the world __  
Against the world _

The world around Temprance Brennan ceased to exist as she fell to the floor beside her fallen partner. She pressed her hand to the bullet wound and cried desperately for him to stay with her. But she could see his eyes starting to glaze over and his lids start to close.

"BOOTH!" She cried.

She hadn't even thought about it when she'd shot Fat Pam. She'd seen her raise the gun towards her again, making it so obvious that she had been the intended target, not Booth. She could feel the blood seeping between her fingers.

"Booth, Come on, stay with me!"

"There's an ambulance on the way, Doctor Brennan!" She heard Zach's scared voice penetrate her thoughts. She nodded, but didn't reply to him.

_You and I, we've been at it so long __  
I still got the strongest fire __  
You and I, we still know how to talk __  
Know how to walk that wire _

She thought back to the first time that they'd worked together as a team, the first case that they'd solved, together. Chloe Eller. She'd known then that they were a force to reckon with, but hadn't wanted to admit that this cocky fool was actually good at what he did, but three years on, they were still solving crimes and had the best solve rate in the bureau. She couldn't loose him, neither could the people...

_Sometimes I feel like The world is against me __  
The sound of your voice, baby __  
That's what saves me __  
When we're together I feel so invincible _

Every time she'd needed a shoulder to cry on, he'd been there for her. Her insecurities with people, her family... Her criminal father who packed up and left, then returned. Christmas with her family... There was more then one kind of family in the world, he'd been the one to tell her that and every day since he'd tried to prove it to her...

_Cause it's us against the world __  
You and me against them all __  
If you listen to these words __  
Know that we are standing tall __  
I don't ever see the day that __  
I won't catch you when you fall __  
Cause it's us against the world tonight _

They'd proved it time and time again. Criminals had tried to thwart them, but with her brains and his gut instinct (And good looks) they were unbeatable. It really was them against the world. The world of criminals, the world of law enforcement, who didn't believe that what she did solved crimes, against the world of love and heartache...

_Us against the world __  
Against the world _

She looked down at him, she wasn't used to seeing him like this, he was the one supposed to save her with all his infuriating alpha-maletendencies... Like with Kenton... Or the Gravedigger... Why was this happening now? Why had Pam done this?

_There'll be days __  
We'll be on different sides but __  
That doesn't last too long __  
We find ways to get it on track __  
And know how to turn back on _

She thought with a sad wry smile about the times his over inflated male ego had insisted his gut instinct knew more then her scientific facts. They'd fight over who was right, then settle to prove the other wrong. Usually she was right. There was no need to guess here. Pam had shot Booth and Sweets had said she was unstable...

_Sometimes I feel __  
I can't keep it together __  
Then you hold me close __  
And you make it better __  
When I'm with you __  
I can feel so unbreakable _

What would she do if he didn't make it? There was so much unsaid between them, so much that should have been said. She felt and hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Angela there, she gently tugged Brennan away from Booth, to allow the Paramedics in. Angela hugged her close as they watched the Paramedics try to stabelize him, then load him onto the gurney.

"I'm coming with you!" Brennan called to them. She climbed into the Ambulance beside one of the Paramedics and gripped Booth's hand in hers. She knew the other's were already rushing to their cars, to meet them at the hospital.

_Cause it's us against the world __  
You and me against them all __  
If you listen to these words __  
Know that we are standing tall __  
I don't ever see the day that __  
I won't catch you when you fall __  
Cause it's us against the world tonight _

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I'm with you Booth, you and me. We'll fight this together, as always!"

She felt another tear roll down her cheek as the Ambulance raced through the streets of Washington. The sirens wailed on the roof the the bus, causing traffic to move aside for them...

... And as if he heard her, she felt him squeeze her hand, "Booth?" He didn't respond, but she squeezed his hand back, "I'm here. I'm not going to leave you!"

_We're not gonna break __  
Cause we both still believe __  
We know what we've got __  
And we've got what we need alright __  
We're doing something right..._

"We're the best damn team in all of Washington and this isn't going to stop us!" Brennan declared to him, still whispering in his ear.

A few more tears trickled over her cheeks as the Ambulance came to a stop and the Paramedics wheeled him into the Emergancy room, yelling his vitals out to the closest attending. Another nurse grabbed Brennan.

"You need to wait here!"

"No!"

She saw Angela come up to her, with Hodgins, Zack, Sweets and even Cam following. Angela wrapped Brennan in a hug and lead her over to an uncomfortable hospital waiting room chair...

_Cause it's us against the world __  
You and me against them all __  
If you listen to these words __  
Know that we are standing tall __  
I don't ever see the day that __  
I won't catch you when you fall __  
Cause it's us against the world tonight _

She stared out towards the doors, waiting for a doctor to come and tell them what was happening. She needed to know his her partner was alright, but he who was she kidding. He wasn't just her partner, he was her friend, her very best friend, beside for Angela of course, and he was her...

No... It wasn't possible.

_Us against the world __  
You and me against them all __  
If you listen to these words __  
Know that we are standing tall __  
I don't ever see the day that __  
I won't catch you when you fall __  
Us against the world __  
Yeah it's Us against the world, baby __  
Us against the world __  
Tonight _

After what seemed days, but had in fact only been a few hours a Doctor emerged, "Family of Seeley Booth?"

They all stood up, Brennan taking the lead, "Yes? How is he?"

"The surgery went well, but we won't know the full effects for at least twenty-four hours..."

"Can we see him? Hodgins asked from behind her.

He nodded, "One at a time though."

Brennan went in first to see him, he looked so pale and weak in the bed. She sat in chair beside his bed and took his hand, she just sat there for a while, watching him through teary eyes. She looked up and spotted the others by the door. Sighing she got up and let the others spend a few minutes with Booth...

_Us against the world __  
Against the world __  
Us against the world_

After the last of her friends had visited with Booth, Brennan entered the room again, reclaiming the chair beside his bed and once again taking his hand in hers. She laid her head on the mattress beside his still form, "Come back to me Booth... I need you..." And in barely a whisper she added, _"I love you..."_


End file.
